Randall
Character summary Randall is an unreliable arms dealer, he does not want to fight at all but everyone is after him, he is terrible at fighting hand to hand (usually using pathetic slaps). His fighting style is based on finding windows of time in a fight to stock up weapons of his choosing by rummaging around for them and using them up once he has found them. He moves flexibly while while falling about the place and finds himself in ridiculous situations he never intended to be in making him our biggest joke character. Move List (for all moves the numpad keys substitute as dpad/analogue stick directions and A, B, C and D are for light, medium, heavy and special attack buttons.) Resources * In Randall's special move the player holds D and menu with 4 quadrants with different icons appear, one for each weapon he wishes to use, the player pushes the dpad/analogue stick in the direction of the weapon they wish to choose (it get's highlighted) then let's go of D to select it, the player resets the thumbstick back to the middle or taps the dpad once opposite the selection to select nothing. * When a weapon is selected and it is ready to use Randall while full Randall switches to it after a short animation, but if you selected the wrong weapon you can select another one in the middle of the switching animation and start a new animation rather than waiting for the accidental one to finish. * If a weapon is selected but it is not ready (all weapons start not ready) Randall rummages around looking for it and a loading bar appears over his head (you can see this bar in the weapon select menu too. * Every item Randall rummages for has a unique take on the cooldown for example some can be charged up partially and slowly degrade the bar while others use up the bar in one shot and uses the rummaging bar as a reload time. * Usually a player can't do anything at the start of a fight when the countdown happens but Randall can begin rummaging during that time. * When Randall is rummaging he cannot use attacks so the player has to be careful and look for openings when they can get away with it, otherwise their opponent will capatalise on Randall's weakness when rummaging. * If Randall's opponent gives him too much time he can keep rummaging until he finds all 4 of his weapons and the player can use all 4 of these powerful effects at their will. Weapons Randall deals below average damage with his basic melee attacks (A, B and C) so his weapons are very important. * D+left- Randall rummages around for an old janky antique rifle and loads it up the rummaging bar starts from the beginning if the player cancels rummaging and goes back to it ladder, when the bar is full it is ready. Once it is ready the player presses D fire straight across the screen in the direction Randall is facing to use it up in one shot. Even though his melee attacks are usually bad his heavy © attacks when using this weapon are long reaching and heavy hitting due to the bayonet on the gun. * D+up- Randall's real weapon which he uses regularly is an AK-47 but it's disassembled and he has to build it up in order to use it. When rummaging for it players can cancel the rummaging and do something else but the progress remains so the bar charges up and is saved, the gun cannot be used until it is built when the bar is full.For comedy effect he should make the rifle out of random things (like macgyver) rubber bands and sawdust and things that won't work but when it is completed it should turn out like a real AK47. Once it is ready players can spray the gun the gun by holding D in or burst fire it by holding in D for a short period of time and letting it go or fire one shot by tapping it (just like in any shooter) bullet use depletes the rummaging bar. If the player shoots until the bar is at a certain percentage above 0 (let's say 40% of the rummage /ammo bar) the gun will still work at 40% because it has been built already no need to go up to 100% again, however the gun can be rummaged/reloaded up to full or even up to (let's say 70%) before switching to something else and it will work and the bar will be at that percentage. If the player keeps shooting until the bar hits 0% the gun will break and Randall will have to rummage for the parts and rummage up to 100% again before it can be used. * D+right- Randall rummages for a melee weapon which boosts the strength of his melee attacks from hitting like a feather to decently damaging. The weapon is different visually each time (to make use of our artists) but they perform the exact same range, damage and speed wise. The rummaging bar can be cancelled at any time, if so it will continue where it left off for example let's say Randall is at 45% of his rummaging bar and he just found an old baseball bat then he switches to do something else, later he comes back and his bar is still at 45% and he spends the remaining charge time taping up the bat. Once the weapon is ready for example it's a bat it can be used more than once until it breaks (somewhere inbetween 5 and 10 hits) then if the player wants to keep using the attacks they will have to rummage for another melee weapon. * D+down- Randall rummages for an damaged riot shield he has which he attached nails to The rummaging bar can be cancelled at any point above 0% and the shield can still be used, this is the only item which can be used without the rummaging bar hitting full. The riot shield functions like blocking except it also pushes enemies back in the direction it's facing if they are hitting it (not if they are just walking forward past it though), no chip damage will be taken when the opponent hits this shield (normally blocking doesn't take away every single point of damage just most of it-so players can't just block infinitely without taking damage). The shield when held up depletes the rummaging bar until it hits 0 and the shield must be charged up to be used again when put down before 0 the bar stays where it was and the rest can be used later or can be charged up more. Supers * 236236D- Randall fires and throws his entire stock of weapons at once across the screen. The weapons take up quite a lot of the screen from Randall to the ceiling in a right angle from the direction he's facing. This super does more damage the fuller your 4 rummage gauges are (because Randall has more stuff to throw). If you are facing Randall damage can be avoided by jumping over him quickly before he throws them out, if it can't be avoided some of the weapons won't hit (for example the ones on the ceiling won't hit someone on the ground), also you'll take some damage but it's best just to block the ones that will inevitably hit you. (costs 50% super and uses up all the rummaging bars) * 236236C- Randall accidentally sets off a bunch of fireworks that cover half the screen that stuns and damages an enemy in range This super is designed to be what Randall can do when he runs out of weapons it stuns the enemy so the player has a choice of either following up with attacks or Randall can rummage while the enemy is stunned. (costs 50% super) * 632146D- All 4 rummaging bars instantly fill and Randall has access to all his weapons at full potential. Seems really strong but hey it's expensive that's the players reward for reaching 100% super (costs 100% super) Misc * Recovery animation- Randall recovers from the ground by shooting the ground with a gun and using the force from the impact to push him up instead of just using his hands. * Victory animation- Randall realises he's won the fight and says "What? I won?" he then jumps and cheers in celebration and accidentally sets off a gun in his jacket which backfires and turns him black with gunpowder (like in a cartoon) he immediately falls back down. * Taunt- Randall takes out a roll of money and rolls it along the floor saying "Here, now leave me alone". (Because he is bad at hand to hand and doesn't want to fight his taunt shouldn't taunt the enemy it also makes sense that he has money considering his arms dealer shenanigans.) Randall is inspired from characters in other games that have random weapons and characters that have to create time charge up their resources. We felt that getting a random weapon introduces a luck factor into what you get rather than skill so we wen't with the players gets to select a weapon according to the situation.